


Movie Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sousuke and Makoto staying up all night and watching movies together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> My imagines might be different from the ones that most people know, but it basically explains something I think the ship does. In this case I imagine that Sousuke and Makoto will have these movies nights where it's just the two of them and etc.
> 
> I don't know ._.  
>  I wanted to write something and this happened...

   Imagine Sousuke and Makoto staying up all night and watching movies together. From Ren and Ran's cartoon movie collection at their place to the fast-pace action movies Sousuke 'borrows' from Rin, the both of them will just watch everything during these nights. They'll snuggle up against each other on the couch and despite how massive they both are, they manage to fit comfortably.

   Most of the time Sousuke leans on the right arm of the couch and somehow Makoto's leaning against him (but not on his shoulder).

   They're under their big fluffy comforter and pillows are everywhere from the couch to the few on the floor. Makoto holds the popcorn bowl in his lap so Sousuke has to wrap his arms around the gentle giant just to get some. (And while doing so he would quickly kiss Makoto on the back of his neck or near his ear causing the innocent child jump in surprise or mildly shout.)

   Sousuke teases Makoto mercilessly while the movie trailers would play, but when the movie starts Sousuke becomes too absorbed in watching it. He'll use Makoto as a literal body pillow and hug him so they're practically attached to one another. This would make his lover extremely embarrassed but also happy until it feels like his heart would explode and before Makoto knows it he doesn't realize he missed the best part of the movie or an important scene. Makoto would be very apologetic once the movie ends since he has no idea how or why the movie ended like it did, but Sousuke just patiently explains what he missed and then they would start another movie.

   If they watch a horror movie (or anything mildly terrifying) Sousuke takes full advantage of it to tease his boyfriend to the extreme. Sometimes he'd be in a sadistic mood and either becomes a monster that attacks Makoto, or he'll try to 'comfort' and 'protect' Makoto by letting his hands roam around his boyfriend's body. During extremely horrific movies though, he genuinely tries to make sure Makoto's okay. He tightly hugs him while whispering sweet words of how nicely Makoto's handling it, or how it's just a movie and that he'll protect him.

   But after a movie or three (depending on what time they start watching) Makoto would always start to get sleepy by 1 am. No matter how much coffee (usually only one cup) or how much of Sousuke's energy drink (usually just a few sips) he drinks, he'll fall asleep.

   Like the overly caring and protect boyfriend he is, Sousuke notices when Makoto starts to close his eyes or force himself to stay awake. He lets Makoto try to stay awake longer but after a few minutes he suggests they should sleep. At first when he did this Makoto would repeatedly apologize but then he learns to accept that Sousuke's doing this for him and it's okay to act a little spoiled. So instead of falling asleep on the couch, Sousuke would carry Makoto (who's wrapped in their comforter) princess style to their bedroom where they'll snuggle together and fall asleep in each other's arms.

   Sometimes though, Sousuke wouldn't notice when Makoto would start to feel sleepy since he was too absorbed in the movie. It's only when a body part of his, such as his arm, would fall asleep and make him face Makoto to ask him to get off. But then he sees him sleeping peacefully so Sousuke stops the movie (because nothing is more important than his boyfriend), turn off the tv, and go to sleep with Makoto on the couch.

   In the mornings when that happens, Makoto would always wake up first to find how close they are on the couch. He would blush so intensely it look like a blood vessel popped but he would be careful to not disturb Sousuke's slumber as he tried to get up. Sousuke, who's already awake by now too though, keeps pretending to sleep and when Makoto's almost completely off of him, he'll pull him back down so they could be together longer. If neither of them has anything to do that day, they sometimes just stay on the couch watching movies during the day and just ignore the outside world...

   Which results in their phones blowing up with angry 'Where's my movies?' texts from Rin to Sousuke and constant 'Don't let Sousuke do anything' texts from Haru to Makoto.


End file.
